Contestshipping Cats
by GijinkaGlaceon
Summary: A warriors/pokemon crossover. May and Drew get transformed into cats and save the clan and their love. Corny-sounding, I know. Contestshipping, CS, MayxDrew, etc.
1. Prolouge not really

Hi's Guys! K, that was random.

Anyway I am publishing a story about May and Drew being turned into a warrior cat so yeah!

The reason I don't have a chapter right now is 'cause I need ideas. And there's one thing I need, which is a few OCs, cats. If you can help, I'll need three in total.

You don't have to, of course, but it would be greatly appreciated! The three that are the most fit will be chosen, so if I get more then three entries and don't pick yours please don't be offended.

These are WARRIOR CATS, CLAN CATS! Please don't give me a tribe name.

Form:

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Skills:**

**Mate (if any):**

**Extras:**

Okay, that's it. Here's a prologue:

Moonbeam POV

Twilight. It was always such a beautiful time, my favorite period of the day. The remains of the glowing sun were cast upon the horizon, the sky a pale pink.

Besides it being Twilight, it was newleaf.

The sparrows could be heard chirping and the day was refreshingly cool. I knew this time of year was prosperous to our clan, prey aplenty. But, out of the purples and pinks and oranges, whispered a voice: "Two of the enemies will set on a journey, before there is goodness." The voice replayed inside my head, over and over again. "Two of our enemies…", "set on a journey…"

What could this mean? Enemies? I dared not think it was ShadowClan; after all, we did have a scrap over territories recently.]

Aah!! Shortness bugs me. Oldie weldie, I guess.

;rukario;


	2. Windover

Hi guys! Thanks for all your reviews! They make me excited and bubbly!

I love Pokemon and warriors too! Yays!

Anyway I got all she-cats, and they're accepted, but I need a tom. Taking one tom!

Okay. Here's chapter one, it's just about May and Drew getting turned into cats.

The day was cool in Windover town. This rural establishment consisted of many hiking trails, a bog, a moor and a sparkling little fall called Druid's Leap (recognize this place?)

A brunette wearing a puff sleeve top rested on a green garden bench, watching the pinkish orange clouds float by. She was so absorbed in the activity that she failed to notice a green-haired snoop creeping up.

"Hello, May? Nothing better to do then to stuff your head with clouds?"

The brunette we all realize (or knew) who is May, whipped around.

"I thought I had a break from you when I came to the Windover region!"

Oh how original.

"Well if you've completed all of the other regions then what? I don't suppose you should go apply for a job as a wedding planner."

"Well, I think that would suit you." May huffed.

"So you're saying that I'm organized and colour coordinated? I had no idea."

But we don't want to hear their endless arguing so let's move on

The star in our solar system, known as the Sun, had just dipped below the horizon, and the other stars had just begun to reveal themselves, twinkling little dots on the wide expanse we relate to as sky.

A sudden chill blew over the town, and a whispering voice chanted over and over, and then…

Sorry to leave you with such a short chapter! And cliffy, if you wish.

~Me


	3. Wha?

NO MORE SUBMISSIONS FOR NOW!!! THANKS!!!

New chappie: I'll try and make it longer. Oh yeah, sorry, but I'm gonna make Snowfeather (May's) and Shadowfire (Drew's) mentors.

Memorycutie, do you want Flamepaw to be like Numbah Three? (Kids Next Door show) or no?

Chapter Two:

**Wha?**

A noisy din could be heard from outside. If you listen closely, you could hear some scratching, meowing, and perhaps…words? That's what a light coffee-coloured tortoiseshell heard from inside a fallen log, the outside lined with clumps of bracken and the inside with ribbons of sunlight streaming in and smelling like lavender and some yucky scent. The tortoiseshell, instinctively, opened her mouth slightly to try and uncover the smell. Beside her lay a frosted ginger tom with distinctive grassy-green eyes. A new cat padded over, sneaking up like Drew did and whispered,

"I see you're finally awake."

The coffee cat didn't jump out of her socks (after all, she wasn't wearing any) at the black cat with a pale yellow belly and a yellow strip winding up her tail, and calmly replied,

"Hello. Who are you? Why are you a cat and how come I can understand you?"

The new cat let out _mrroww _of laughter and said back,

"That's 'cause you're a cat, silly! Don't tell me you were a twoleg, like Snowfeather!"

"What's a twoleg?" the coffee tortoiseshell tentatively asked.

"Housefolk, as the kittypets call them."

"Kittypet?" she was beginning to question everything.

"Don't you know a thing?" asked the black cat. "kittypets are cats owned by twolegs."

"Okay…" she was starting to get really confused. Just then the pale ginger tom stirred, and arose.

"What the-? Where am I?" he asked.

"What kind of rouges are you? I'll bet you two haven't even heard of the warrior code." the black cat sarcastically mewed.

"Uh, yeah, about that, we used to be those…whatchamacallits…twolegs."

"What are twolegs?"

The black cat sighed.

"I am Moonbeam, the medicine cat for ThunderClan. You were found just outside of twoleg's territory. What are your names?"

"Umm…I'm May." replied the tortoiseshell.

"And I know May, I'm her rival Drew."

"What? You don't look like Drew…except for the eyes." May told him.

"Look, you guys. Why don't we just settle down and I'll tell you all about the clans." Moonbeam paused. "But first why don't we watch Flamekit's naming ceremony. That might help you get a grasp on our ways."

"Whoa, whoa. Who said we wanted to be part of this…Clan?" Drew interjected.

"You'll have to know the Warrior Code to stay here." Moonbeam coolly replied.

May ignored them and proceeded to take in her surroundings.

A ginger tom leapt onto a tall boulder, and called,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!"

Cats poured out from their dens, which May observed, were mostly bushes and stuff.

The ginger tom continued, "Flamekit, come here. As you know, this is Flamekit's sixth moon, which means she is ready to become an apprentice. This is a proud day for ThunderClan, by naming apprentices we show we will survive and remain strong. Flamekit, from this moment on your name will be Flamepaw. Whitestorm, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall be Flamepaw's mentor. I know you will pass on your loyalty and courage to your new apprentice, and teach her the skills of a good warrior."

The newly named Flamepaw and a big white tom touched noses and the whole clearing burst into cheering. May noticed the orange she-cat smile ever so happily and another cat, at the edge of the crowd, beamed. She guessed this was Flamepaw's mother.

Drew's mind was buzzing with questions. Mentors? Apprentices? Moons? What?

Something unexpected happened then, though. The tom on top the Highrock yowled,

"Also another note: two mysterious cats have been found by the Twolegplace. They claim to be twolegs and their names are May and Drew. If they decide to stay in the Clan, though, they shall be given Clan names for the time being. Of what you have heard, would you two like to join the Clan?" he addressed the last part to the new cats.

May, without hesitation, agreed. Drew sat and thought it over a while.

"What will I get out of it?" he thought, and his conscience answered. "You'll get closer to May." And a disturbing thought came to mind: would they have to mate instead?

After a lengthy argument with himself, he had made his decision. He would stay.

(this isn't gonna be a regular name change)

"Cats of ThunderClan, today is a very special day. Two cats have decided to join the Clan."

A caterwaul escaped the cats in the crowd, as if they hadn't heard the news yet. The ginger tabby introduced himself as Firestar.

"Since you have accepted to join our Clan, we will give you Clan names. Also, we will start you from apprentices so you can learn how to hunt and fight." May trembled.

"I'll give you two some time to learn a bit about the Clans with Moonbeam."

With a flick of his tail Firestar dismissed everyone and leapt off the Highrock.

(I'm too lazy to describe what they said, "blah blah blah."

"Let all cats old enough…" came the familiar cry.

"Well…"started Firestar, "let's begin the naming ceremony. May, Drew, come here."

The tortoiseshell and tom came forward cautiously.

"You are new to the Clan, so you will learn the warrior code along with hunting and fighting skills. Do you promise to learn the warrior code and stay true to it?"

May was unsure of what to say; and so was Drew, who just stood there until somecat whispered, "Say, 'I do'".

May repeated, "I do" and Drew right after her, "I do."

"Then from this moment on, May, you will be known as Pebblepaw, to symbolize the path your paws are now on. Snowfeather, you are ready for an apprentice. I hope you will pass on your hunting and fighting skills to this new apprentice."

May tensed. Didn't Moonbeam say this cat was once human, or 'twoleg?'"

"Drew, from this moment on you shall be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Shadowfire. I hope you will pass on your stealth and smarts to Mosspaw."

The new apprentices and mentors respectfully touched noses, and, Mosspaw noticed that the cheering wasn't so loud.

Ahh!! Bad ending! Oh well. So sorry I was too lazy to explain the warrior code n' stuff, but I think you already knew it. Also if you didn't like the names.

~Me

Leader: Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting.( call cat up )

Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for now it no longer stands for what ( she/he ) is. By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on ( she/he ) will be known as ( new name ), for ( whatever reason you changed the name ) (For the story)Of course, you will revert back to May and Drew when the time comes.

( you rest your muzzle on the cats head )

Cat: ( gives the leader a respectful lick on the shoulder )

Clan: ( calls out the cats new name )


	4. Boundaries

Note to you: I'm changing Flamepaw's mentor from Whitestrom to Flowerbud.

Also, please note for the cat's personality's and such, look at the review page for chapters one, two and three.

_**NO MORE SUBMISSIONS PLEASE!**_

**Chapter Three: Boundaries**

Pebblepaw woke to a prodding noise. She moaned.

"What? What time is it even?"

"It's dawn. You need to get up. Today I'll show you the boundaries with Shadowfire and Mosspaw." a white she-cat told Pebblepaw.

"Okay. What's for breakfast? I'm hungry."

"Breakfast?"

"First meal of the day."

"Oh, well, sure. The fresh-kill pile is over there. I'll show you." Snowfeather added kindly.

On their way outside, Pebblepaw spotted a golden tabby with white paws and the ginger apprentice with a white chest and white paws from yesterday. Snowfeather caught Pebblepaw staring at them and said,

"The golden cat is Flowerbud and you should know Flamepaw."

Then the two orange cats bounded over.

"I'll bet two mouse tails that Snowfeather's already introduced me." Flowerbud said.  
"Welcome to the Clan. Oh, and there's your friend." She gestured to Mosspaw, who was coming over.

"Hi!" exclaimed Flamepaw excitedly.

"Hi!" replied Pebblepaw, just as enthusiastic.

"Hi!" Mosspaw came into the conversation sarcastically.

"Drew-er…Mosspaw, be nice!" Pebblepaw swatted at him with an extended paw. A dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes came along.

"I'm hun-gry…" Pebblepaw whined.

"There's the fresh-kill pile." directed Snowfeather.

Pebblepaw looked around.

"Do I have to eat mice?" she complained.

"Yuppers."

"How did it taste compared to our regular human food?"

"Yeah…don't really wanna talk about that…"

"Oh, sorry. Do I have to try?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Pebblepaw sighed. Her mouth slowly opened and she bit into the mouse. Mosspaw did the same. Instead of spitting it out and declaring the mouse "revolting", Pebblepaw actually began to thoroughly enjoy the mouse. Its mouth-watering flavour and delicious scent made the otherwise disgusting fresh-kill taste like gourmet food. Snowfeather must've heard Pebblepaw moan in delight, because Snowfeather said,

"In training you'll learn to catch this stuff."

Pebblepaw looked at her with wide, disbelieving eyes.

"It's true," laughed Flowerbud.

Mosspaw also ate every scrap of the mouse.

"C'mon you three, let's get training. Flowerbud and Flamepaw, come along? If Flowerbud can keep up, of course." Shadowfire, the amber-eyed cat spoke.

"Sure," replied the golden she-cat, ignoring the gray tom's insult.

"We'd better get going if we want to finish my sunhigh." Shadowfire continued. Mosspaw guessed that sunhigh was noon.

"What's sunhigh?" Pebblepaw asked.

"Noon, couldn't you figure it out?" Mosspaw said.

A harsh wind was blowing as the three new apprentices and their mentors strolled along the ThunderClan boundaries.

"Here's the Owl Tree. Go on; stick your head in those leaves." Flowerbud giggled.

Pebblepaw's head ducked in and back out.

"Eww!!! What is that smell?" The other apprentices did the same.

"Those, my friend, are owl pellets." Shadowfire answered, and proceeded to explain how owls couldn't digest the bones of the prey they ate and spat them out in little pellets.

They continued on. The six visited The Great Sycamore, Snakerocks and Sunningrocks.

Suddenly Mosspaw stopped short.

"I can smell something," he said. Pebblepaw and Flamepaw cautiously sniffed the air.

"Don't worry, it's just mouse. We'll catch some tomorrow." Snowfeather reassured.  
===============================================================

They returned back to camp hungry.

"Can I look inside the warriors den?" Pebblepaw pleaded.

"Sure, but I doubt you'll find anyone there." Snowfeather responded. Sure enough, our favourite coffee-coloured tortoiseshell returned disappointed. Just then, a group of cats bounded through the thorns.

"That's the dawn patrol." Shadowfire told them. "There's Starwing and her mate Skystep." He gestured to a white she-cat with blue-green eyes and two silver streaks running down her back and a green-eyed gray tom with brown stripes. They didn't come over or introduce themselves. Flowerbud noticed their curiosity and said

"Don't worry, they're a little untrusting, but soon they'll come around."

"You can go rest now. Be ready for tomorrow's training!" Snowfeather added.

"So, Mosspaw, how did you like training?" Pebblepaw asked after Flamepaw, and the mentors left.

"I think its fun. But you'll have to learn to keep up."

The day ended with Pebblepaw scratching Mosspaw.

I know there aren't very many sweet moments but there'll be more once they start training and become warriors!

~Me


	5. Training

**AHH! I totally forgot about the disclaimer… here:**

**Disclaimer: I may be a writer, but I didn't think up either Warriors or Pokemon. **

**Als****o, Starwings1, since you submitted late and I am too lazy to include you this chapter, neither Starwing nor Skystep will appear this chapter. But next chappie I have a feeling you'll see more of them.**

**Also, the reason I update slow when I could update a lot faster is because I want the story to be a good three-four page length first.**** Only this is short.**

**Training **

Pebblepaw was up when the earliest signs of morning arrived, the sky pale purple (see, a good day) and the tip of the sun had just appeared above the horizon. She quickly prodded Mosspaw to wake him and then padded over to the warrior's den and crept inside.

"Hey Snowfeather," Pebblepaw whispered, "wake up. I wanna train."

"What time is it, Pebblepaw?" she mumbled back.

"Um…not yet dawn." The apprentice answered sheepishly.

"Does Firestar want either of us to go on the dawn patrol?"

"Um…no."

"Then go back to sleep."

"Aww…" Pebblepaw exited the bush and sulked back to the apprentice's den.

Suddenly Snowfeather got up.

"If you're really that eager…"

"Would you?" Pebblepaw bounced back over.

"Sure. It's good to have an excited apprentice."

"D'you think we should wake the others and train?"

"No-" but the white she-cat was cut off because Shadowfire, Mosspaw, Flowerbud, and Flamepaw pushing their way out of the dens.

"Then again, sure."

Once they arrived at the training hollow, the three warriors sat on the soft sand, in front of the warriors-in-training.

"Today we will teach you the basics of fighting." Shadowfire started.

"First we will assess your skills." Flowerbud continued.

"Go on, attack us." Snowfeather finished.

The apprentices looked at each other with uncertainty. Finally Mosspaw leapt onto Shadowfire, but the mentor easily rolled out of the way and darted up to aim a pawswipe at Mosspaw, who dodged. Flamepaw saw what to do and ran up to her mentor, a flash of ginger in and out. Flowerbud wasn't fooled. The golden cat impulsively shoved a white paw down in front of her, stopping Flamepaw in her tracks. However, Flamepaw, who was ready for this possibility, flipped over, and gave a fierce belly rake.

"Good one!" Flowerbud praised. "I've never had such a fine battler."

Pebblepaw, though, sat and examined her trainer. The tortoiseshell moved quickly, dashing right behind Snowfeather for a leap-and-hold, pouncing right on top of her. Snowfeather shook the apprentice off and towered over her. Pebblepaw quickly went limp, pretending to be dead. Her white mentor knew this technique, and avoided it.

Suddenly the mentors gave a yowl.

"Okay. I have a feeling you guys will be awesome battlers." Snowfeather told them.

Then the mentors gave a little training. The basics were learned.

"Great job you guys!" Flowerbud praised.

"Yes, you are all fine battlers." Shadowfire agreed. "The only one who wasn't doing so well was Flowerbud."

"Hey! I fight perfectly well, thank you very much." The golden cat defended.

"Oh?" Eyebrows (or not!) raised.

"Guys?" Flamepaw interrupted.

"Oh, sorry." Apologized Flowerbud, embarrassed. "We should start heading back."

During the walk back to camp, Pebblepaw noticed Flamepaw being very friendly to Mosspaw, a little too friendly for her liking. She gave a little hiss that only she could hear and turned her head but continued to watch them under her eye. Suddenly Pebblepaw scented something.

"Mouse!" she exclaimed aloud, but then the scent was gone. Her footsteps had scared the creature off, Snowfeather told Pebblepaw. Be quieter next time, the cat reminded her.

Flamepaw shot the coffee tortoiseshell a look of sympathy. Pebblepaw smiled her thanks.

Mosspaw, however, was not being corporative. He sent Pebblepaw a mocking look, "Can't keep quiet?" it clearly read.

Memorycutie gave me a great idea! I won't tell you, so either check the reviews, or, if you're too lazy think it up. **Anyways I'm really sorry Memorycutie, but she can't really be like Numbah Three now…except maybe I'll give her some Rainbow Monkeys!**


	6. Sharing Tongues and Dreams

So hi! Let's get started.

Disclaimer: K, like, d'you really think I'd own Warriors? Also, pretty much every character you see besides Fireheart and the cat versions of May and Drew were submitted. I also don't own Pokemon. But this story and plot are © by me.

Really sorry about the looooong wait.

**Sharing Tongues**

Upon their arrival back to camp, Pebblepaw sulked into the apprentice's den. The tortoiseshell moped around and recollected thoughts about the day. That Flamepaw was very nice, and a good friend, happy, but way too close to Mosspaw, getting on the coffee cat's nerves. Their pelts had uncomfortably brushed together back through the bracken. She realized Mosspaw's frosted ginger matched wonderfully with Flamepaw's golden dark orange fur, while her dappled coat clashed awkwardly. At sometime right before sunhigh, Snowfeather popped in and asked if Pebblepaw wanted to go share tongues outside. Of course, being May in a twoleg life, she perkily agreed and sprang outside, where the sun was high in the cloudless sky. Our favourite she-cat (sorry Flamepaw, we love you too!) spotted a bright, lively orange cat, with very unusual grassy, emerald-like eyes.

"Hey Mosspaw! Share tongues?"

"Sure." Pebblepaw found this apprentice, surprisingly, not bolting her with rude, insulting remarks. . So, somehow, the duo ended up sharing tongues, in the heat of the day.

"So, how do you think of everyone?" Pebblepaw asked Mosspaw, brushing his flank.

**-A/N- There are no such thing as Pokemon, in this story.**

"Pretty good, they've all been nice, so far."

"What about the other apprentices?"

"Oh, like Flamepaw? She been very…nice." He replied, choosing his words very carefully.

"Oh."

"So, how do you like training?"

"Great. I've got the basics down pat. Mosspaw, do you think anyone has noticed our disappearance?" She groomed his ears.

"Probably. I mean, with me-ahem-us being so famous and all."

At that moment Flamepaw came in to the conversation.

"How's the training?"

"Since when did you come into the conversation?" Pebblepaw inquired.

Pebblepaw and Mosspaw moved away, and the tortoiseshell glanced back.

"Flamepaw's looking very annoyed…I don't think she's going to follow us though."

At that time however, the sun was slowly, steadily climbing down the sky. Sharing tongues were over. Twilight soon arrived.

"Pebblepaw, can I see you in my den?" Moonbeam's voice rang out.

"I'll be right there."

"Ahh. Twilight. Another day gone by so quickly. When will Pebblepaw get here?"

"Sorry I'm late." The distinctive coffee cat burst into the low-lit room. "What did you need to say?"

"Two things: answer truthfully. Let's begin with business."

"All right."

"Do you wish to become a medicine cat? You don't have to answer today, but decide within three days. However, there's another factor, the other subject that may change your decision.

"Well-okay-let's hear the catch."

"Do you love Mosspaw?" Moonbeam asked this seriously, looking Pebblepaw straight in the eye.

"Well…" Pebblepaw was trapped. Should she lie? Or tell the truth? "I—I do, I guess. It's just a silly crush, but…" she faltered.

"Like I said, you don't have to decide today. I'll be around."

Moonbeam curled up into a ball, and waved her tail to show Pebblepaw was dismissed.

**Should Pebblepaw break the warrior code by becoming a medicine cat? Or not? **

Around Moonhigh, Pebblepaw started to dream. A grayish cat came to her, with piercing blue eyes. Another cat came, a tortoiseshell with a dappled coat.

"Do you know who we are?" asked the gray cat.

Pebblepaw shook her head.

"StarClan? I've heard of you."

"Yes." This time it was the tortoiseshell. "We have sent you and your rival because a great danger is coming. It is up to you and him to save the Clans."

"But I'm just a twoleg! Or was." Pebblepaw was regretfully looking at her paws. "How could we save the Clans?"

"You'll see. Find the path of Water and learn its ways.

That was a short chapter. Water doesn't mean RiverClan, by the way!


	7. Surprises

**I haz updated! The world is ending!**

**A/N: Wings that bring the fate (or what your new pen name is now), Snowfeather will be pregnant. The tom is unnamed, is that okay? It's for the plot. I'll change it if you want, but that would change the whole storyline. Don't worry, Snowfeather will still play a big role.**

**Surprises**

It was a usual day, peaceful day. The sun shone a cloudless blue, the cats brought prey, no enemy clans attacked.

"Very normal and nothing's out of place today." Pebblepaw sighed.

However, she was very wrong.

"Nothing is ever ordinary." Mosspaw put in. 'Like you', he added to himself. (By 'you' I mean Pebblepaw, not big-headed Mosspaw). Glancing outside, Pebblepaw noticed a white she-cat with a partially swollen belly…oh my! Was that who she thought it was? Yes! Yes it was! Pebblepaw would recognize that face anywhere…Snowfeather! What was wrong?

Oh, the tortoiseshell was about to find out. Her jaws parted and all sorts of tangy smells drifted in.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey meet beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

Pebblepaw jerked her head up in surprise.

"Wonder what's going on…"

The sky was clear and crisp and the air fresh as Pebblepaw pounded out of her den, Mosspaw in tow. Flamepaw bounded up to her and began to chat. Flowerbud was playfully swatting at Shadowfire.

Snowfeather sat atop the rock with Firestar. He gave a yowl, silencing everyone.

"There are two special ceremonies today. First matters, you may know this, but Snowfeather is pregnant. This means that she will not be able to mentor Pebblepaw any longer.

I call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice, whom needs a new mentor. I hope you all hear and approve my choice. Waterfall, you will be Pebblepaw's new mentor. Pass on your skill and patience to Pebblepaw."

Waterfall was a gray-blue tabby, with startling, luminescent aqua eyes. She was a lithe cat, with a groomed paw and grace in her movements. The expression on her face was of shock and amazement. Pebblepaw glanced at her and decided she would be a good mentor. Bounding up to her, Pebblepaw touched noses and saw warmth in her new mentor's eyes.

"The second order of business is the appointing of a new apprentice. Icekit, come forward." a pretty blue-gray-white tortoiseshell crept up. She looked shy but ready to burst with energy.

"Moonbeam has told me much about you. Moonbeam?" the cat bounded up to the Highrock, in a stately manner.

"Icekit has been helping me much during these past moons, and StarClan have decided that she should be my apprentice. Icekit has much talent in healing herbs and interpreting dreams. Icekit, would you like to accept the position of Medicine Cat Apprentice?"

Icekit looked overjoyed. "Y-yes, Moonbeam."

"Then from now on you will be known as Icepaw. We will go to the Moonstone tomorrow to give you your proper ceremony." And they touched noses.

Once the ceremony was finished Pebblepaw was bored. She wanted to go practice fighting, or something, when Icepaw passed by. "Hi, Pebblepaw! I'm so excited to be a Medicine Cat! Please come by and visit me!" Icepaw was so enthusiastic Pebblepaw knew they'd be best friends.

Waterfall came up to her.

"Hey, Pebblepaw." She had a voice as smooth and sweet and innocent as honey. "Would you like to learn some hunting?"

"Oh, yes," replied Pebblepaw eagerly. "Can Mosspaw and Flamepaw come too?"

"If Shadowfire and Flowerbud agree."

"Hey, Waterfall, I've been told you can swim and fish. Is it true? Can you show me how?" Waterfall chuckled. All in due time, she thought, all in due time. Out loud, she didn't answer, but Pebblepaw was already bounding away with Flamepaw, the little motormouth.

A/N: Next chapter is hunting! Sorry if it's short!


End file.
